A Brand New Journey:Kanto
by Tyrent649
Summary: What if Ash woke up on time? What if he didn't get Pikachu? And what if he grew up instead of staying ten forever? See what happens in this alternate reality and follow me and my friends on our own journeys as well. I can assure you things are going to get very interesting and very fast.
1. Timing Matters

_**Okay so this is my first time doing any type of fanfiction. I have been a huge fan of Pokémon from the time I was five years old. The book I'm writing now will be a Kanto story at the end of each chapter I will write down what Pokémon and the Pokémon moves that the trainers has as well as some things the trainers will say to help you better understand who is talking to who. I am just a fan of Pokémon I do not own it or have any rights to it With that being said I hope you like my story.**_

* * *

 **Knock Knock** "Ash go to bed!" Said Delia, Ash's mom. "You don't want to be late to get your first pokémon from Professor Oak."

"Okay mom!" Said Ash. "Goodnight."

Meanwhile next door…

"Kevin are you getting all of your things together?" Brittany asked. "I don't want to be late to get our very first pokémon! Kelsey already has hers I want mine as soon as I can!"

"I'm almost done Babe, I'm just packing the last of my things now then we will go to bed. I already set my alarm."

"Okay well I'm going to bed, night."

"Night Babe I'll be to bed soon."

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** The next morning both Ash's and Kevin's alarms went off.

 **SMACK** "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Kevin screamed.

"Shut up and let's go Kevin. I don't want to be late!'' Brittany exclaimed as she was running around the house trying to find her shoes. "I already have my things together so I'm going to get Kelsey so we can get right on our way."

"Okay okay, but you didn't have to hit me."

* * *

 **Knock Knock** "Ash Dear are you all dressed up? His mom asked as she waited outside his door.

"Yes mom I am.''

"Okay well here you go Dear," she hands Ash a backpack. "I packed you Plenty of clothes, drinks and money."

"Thanks Mom, I love you. I'll call you later, bye!"

* * *

''Kevin are you ready let's go already!" Brittany yelled to Kevin coming down the stairs.

"Yes I'm ready let's go." He yelled back walking out the door.

Kelsey sends out her Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur come on out!"

"Kelsey do you have to send out Bulbasaur now?" Brittany asked giving her sister an evil look.

"Yes. Yes I do. Just to tease you untill you and Kevin get your pokemon." She claimed patting her little sister on the head.

"Kevin! Brittany! Kelsey!" A voice called.

The three of them looked back. "Oh? Its Ash!" Claimed Kevin.

"Huhh. Huhh. Huhh." Ash tried to get his breath back. "I wanted to catch up to you guys so we can all get out pokémon together." He stated as he gasped for air. "Do you guys know who your getting yet? Brittany? Kevin?"

"Um... I don't know yet. How about you babe?" Brittany asked Kevin as she really thought hard about her first starter.

"I know who I'm getting, but I'm not saying just yet. You will see when I get him. Now that everyone is here let's get to the lab and get our pokémon."

* * *

After walking for ten minutes Ash, Kevin, Brittany and Kelsey get to the lab where they are greeted by Professor Oak. "Well, well. Welcome to my lab, come inside! Gary is already here." Professor Oak said with a big smile on his face.

"Well its about time you losers got here!" Gary yelled with anger in his voice.

"Now, now Gary that's no way to talk to your fellow trainers!" Oak yelled back at Gary with a bit more anger in his voice." Oak turned to everyone else. "Now let's give you your pokémon. Who is going first?" Oak asked looking around the room.

"I will Gramps!" Gary said pushing everyone out of his way.

"Okay Gary witch pokémon do you want? Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle." asked Oak as he sends them out.

"I'm going with Squirtle!" Gary then waits for everyone else.

"Okay very well here you go."

"WAIT! DON'T START I'M HERE!" Sam yelled as he ran down the hall to the lab. "Sorry I'm late Professor!"

"Oh I'm sorry Sam, but we already started so I'm afraid you're going to have to wait and see if I have any pokémon left to give."

"Aww man that's not fair!" Sam complained getting upset.

"Oh how so Sam?" Oak asked him smiling. "Everyone else got here on time."

"Yeah I know." Sam looked down in shame.

"Well now that that's settled, Kevin who will you pick?"

"Oh well that's easy, I pick my man Charmander!" As Kevin picked up Charmander. "Its going to be me and you buddy!"

"Okay so then that leaves you with Bulbasaur Ash" Oak replied with a smile.

"That's fine I wanted Bulbasaur anyways!" Ash responded cheerfully.

Oak looked over at Sam and Brittany. "Now, Brittany and Sam I can't give you a starter pokémon because they are all gone, but I can still give you two pokémon that I have." He told them with a sad tone in his voice. "So that being said, Brittany because you were here first you can pick first." Oak takes out two pokéballs and sends out Eevee and Pikachu. "Okay Brittany which-"

Before Oak could finish what he was saying Brittany yells, "I WANT THE EEVEE! EEVEE! EEVEE! EEVEE!" Jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"O-okay well then Eevee is all yours and Sam Pikachu is yours." He handed them the pokémon. "Okay everyone listen up!" Oak starts talking with a stern voice. "Today starts your new life with your pokémon. I'm going to give you your pokédex and five pokéballs. I wish all of you the best of luck and I will always be here for all of you. Now the first gym is over at Pewter City so I would head over there, but you will have to go through Viridian City first. Have fun and good luck to all of you."

"Okay, thank you!" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay everyone, I'll smell you all later." Gary yelled as he ran out the door.

"So Kevin, Brittany, Kelsey do you guys want to team up?" Ash asked looking at everyone.

"No thanks Ash we are going to travel just the three of us." Kevin replied putting his hand out. "But good luck. Next time we meet let's have a battle."

"Sounds good Kevin." Ash replied as he shook Kevin's hand.

* * *

 _ **Ash-Bulbasaur lvl 5 Tackle, Growl**_

 _ **Brittany-Eevee lvl 5 Tackle, Growl**_

 _ **Gary-Squirtle lvl 5 Tackle, Growl**_

 _ **Kevin-Charmander lvl 5 Tackle, Growl**_

 _ **Kelsey-Bulbasaur lvl 5 Tackle, Growl**_

 _ **Sam-Pikachu lvl 5 Thundershock, Growl**_


	2. Building a team

"So babe where are we going first?" Brittany asked Kevin looking at the map they have.

"Well Oak said we need to go through Viradian City so lets head there. We can stock up on

medicine supplies and pokéballs. We can get a good headstart that way." Kevin claimed as he

spaced out in deep thought. "Does that sound good to you Kelsey?" He asked still in deep thought.

"That's fine with me. We can all train there as well before we go to Pewter City." Kelsey said with a smile looking at her pokéball.

"Okay then let's head down Route Two. That will take us there." Kevin pointed out as the team leaves their home town.

* * *

After leaving Pallet town Brittany Kevin and Kelsey are going to Viridian City while Ash, Sam and Gary all went in different directions. After walking a good ten minute the team finds a wide open field filled with pokémon.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" Yelled Kevin as he got worked up.

"What do you mean babe?" Brittany looked confused.

"I mean let's all split up and each of us catch a pokémon!"

"What already?" Being shocked by this Brittany asked why.

"Why not?" Kevin looked at Brittany with fire in his eyes. "We're going to no matter what anyways." He told Brittany running over to a tree. "Lets all meet up at this big tree after we catch a pokémon."

"Okay!" Everyone stated in agreement.

Kevin, Brittany and Kelsey all went on different paths to catch their pokémon.

* * *

"Go Eevee!"

''Eevee Eevee!'' Eevee said as the little fox pokémon jumped into her owner's arms.

"Let's go and get us a friend Eevee. Okay?" She said petting her Eevee. As they walk down the dirt path they find themselves a Spearow. "Eevee look! A Spearow. Let's go catch it!"

As the Spearow was plucking at the ground Brittany was talking to her Eevee. It didn't realize that it was already being attacked.

"Go Eevee! Use Tackle!" As it catches the wild Spearow off guard and hits it hard. "Good job Eevee! Now use Growl!"

The Spearow then attacks with peck. Eevee dodges and the attack missed.

"Good job Eevee, now use Tackle one more time!"

Eevee hits the Spearow with force and knocks it out.

"Go pokéball!" Brittany yelled as she tossed the pokéball at the Spearow. The pokéball hits the wild Spearow and sucks it in as the pokéball hits the ground. It wiggles three times before the red light in the center of the ball goes off and the pokéball stops moving." YES! Eevee we did it! We caught us a Spearow!" Both Eevee and Brittany jump up and down in excitement!

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin and Kelsey both go off on different pathways.

"OK!" Kevin yelled as he sent out his Charmander. "Let's go get us a teammate!" As Kevin ran down the pathway he heard a rustle in a nearby bush. "Go Charmander! Use ember now!" He yelled with excitement.

Charmander hits the landing as a high pitch squeal comes from the bush as well as a very angry female Nidoran. The Nidoran attacks Charmander with a very powerful takedown that sends him flying backwards.

"Charmander you can do it hold your ground and use smokescreen to blind Nidoran then use ember!" Kevin yelled trying to think of a good plan.

Charmander uses the smokescreen and then uses a rapid fire of embers knocking out the Nidoran.

"GO POKEBALL!" Kevin yells tossing the pokeball with excitement. The pokeball hits the Nidoran absorbing it into the pokeball as it hits the ground and shakes with a red light. It shakes three times before the light goes out.

"YES! I got my first pokemon!" Kevin yelled with so much joy inside of him.

After Brittany and Kevin catching their first pokemon Kelsey is trying to get her's as well. As Kelsey is walking she trips over a rock. As she trips Kelsey drops her bag and a pokeball falls out, rolling on the ground. As she tried to get her things back into her bag a wild Caterpie ran out and caught itself in her pokeball. Kelsey blinked a few times trying to understand what just happened, but she smiled as she walked over to the pokeball. "Well looks like you're on the team Caterpie."

* * *

 **Brittany-Eevee Tackle, Growl;Spearow Peck, Growl**

 **Gary- Squirtle Water Gun,Tail Whip**

 **Kelsey-Bulbasaur Tackle, Growl;Caterpie** **Tackle String Shot**

 **Kevin-Charmander Ember,** **Tackle, Growl;** **Nidoran(F) Poison Sting, Double Kick**


	3. Up the road and through the city

Back at the big tree Kevin and Brittany are waiting for Kelsey to return Kelsey was walking over to meet up with Kevin and Brittany until she seen black smoke where they were. "OH NO!" "Kelsey yelled with fear in her eyes" Kelsey ran over to the big tree only to see Kevin and his Charmander had set the tree on fire "Kelsey, what the hell happened here" She asked in utter confusion "This Dumb ass was training with Charmander and they set the tree on fire with Charmander's flames Brittany said with her hand on her face." "Squirtle go and use water gun to put out that fire" "GARY! everyone shouted out at once" "So who is the idiot who set the tree on fire" Gary asked looking at Kevin as in he could already tell who it was. "yea that our bad" Kevin said with his hand on the back of his head. "you see me and Charmander were training and his ember got to close to the tree." Kevin explained with guild in his face. "Well at least no one got hurt I guess lucky I was here when I did" Gary said not acting like he cared at all. "Well I'm off try not to set anymore trees on fire ok?" Gary asked as he walked away. "Anyways Kelsey your back so I guess you got your pokemon?" Kevin asked with a smile on his face. "Well more like a pokemon got it self see I fell and my pokeball fell out and a Caterpie hit it and now he's mine." Kelsey explained Kevin blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter. "Kevin Brittany yelled with a bit of anger in her voice" I'm sry" Kevin said still with a smirk on him. "ok lets get going" Kevin said "viridian city is just up ahead. Brittany, Kelsey and Kevin finally make it to viridian city where the see Sam, Ash, and Gary all in front of the pokemon center. "YO SAM, ASH, GARY long time no see" Kevin yells out to them. "Kevin Brittany Kelsey!" Sam and Ash yelled out with per happiness. "I hope you guys have bin training" Ash said to the three of them. "We have" said Brittany "with a mini tree fire due to someone" as she looked back at Kevin.

"how about we all battle lets see how good we all are" Kevin asked "sounds good to me" Sam and Ash said "Gary you in." Sam asked "no I'm going to the pokemon gym" smell ya later Gary said as he put his hand in the air and left. "ok Ash and Brittany will battle and then me and sam will battle" Kevin proclaimed sound good?

yes everyone said. "Hey guys I'm going to go train in viridian forest while you guys battle ok?" Kelsey said with her Bulbasaur beside her. "yea that's fine sis come back to the pokemon center when your done ok? Brittany said smiling at her big sister. "Ok see you guys later" Kelsey yelled as her and her Bulbasaur ran off. " ill be the referee for your battle guys" Kevin said getting into place " Ok guys when ever your ready." Kevin said getting ready. "Go Eevee , Go Bulbasaur" "Go Bulbasaur use vine whip now" Ash yelled "Eevee doge and use sand attack up in the air" Eevee used the sand attack in the air so that it made a mist of sand everywhere so Bulbasaur is unable to see "Bulbasaur use vine whip in a rapid speed to get rid of all that sand" once Bulbasaur did that there was no sine of eevee but just a hole in the ground. "Where did eevee go to." just as Ash asked that Bulbasaur gets sent flying up in the air from beneath him. Oh nice I dident know you had eevee learn dig. "yep Brock is a rock type gym leader after all." Brittany said with pride "Now eevee go and use bite" "Quick Bulbasaur use poison powder" Ash yelled "Eevee use sand attack again in the same way and then use tackle attack" eevee used sand attack and it blinded Bulbasaur just long enough for eevee to hit Bulbasaur with the tackle and knock it out. "Bulbasaur is unable to fight the win goes to Eevee and Brittany. "Good battle I didn't know a sand attack could be used that way I was shocked" Ash said rubing his head. "Hey sam its getting late how about we battle after we kick Brocks ass?" "Sounds good to me Kevin I'm calling it a night ill see you later" Sam said rubing his eyes heading to the pokemon center. "hey guys what did I miss" Kelsey yelled as she was running over. "not much Brittany kicked Ash's ass how did you make out?" Kevin asked wondering how she made out. Kelsey smiled as she took out two pokeballs and showed them to Kevin and Brittany. "But you two cant know what they are till we battle Brock." "Aww that's not fair" Brittany said. Kelsey just smiled and pated her sister on the head. "Oh well" Kelsey said skiping to the pokemon center "Its getting dark lets all call it a night" The group all agrees and go to the pokemon center to stay the night.

* * *

Ash-Bulbasaur vine whip, poison powder

Kelsey-Bulbasaur Caterpie (two pokemon not seen)

Brittany-Eevee dig tackle sand attack bite


	4. on the road to Pewter city

Early in the morning before anyone got up Kevin gets up and wrights a note for everyone then sets out to Viridian Forest to do a bit of training. Once everyone else was awake the all read the note from Kevin. "Hey guys I'm going out and training in the Viridian Forest for the day I know beating Brock wont be easy so I need to do some training ill be back at sunset (Kevin). "Well maybe we all should do some training to he does make a good point we do need to train" Brittany said getting up. "Lets all meet back up here at sunset with Kevin and then in the morning we can all go to Pewter City in the morning" Ash said as he gets up and walks out the door.

"Go Charmander finish off his Beedrill with one last ember attack now!" Yelled Kevin with fire in his eyes as he was about to win his 15th battle in a row. As Charmander hits the Beedrill with a ember attack the burnt Beedrill falls as it is knocked out. Just then Charmander starts to glow blue. "YES Charmander is evolving. At last the blue light stopped as Kevins Charmander evolved into a mighty Charmeleon. "Ok come on out Nidoran time for training." just as Kevin sent out his Nidoran he heard the sound of buzzing. Just then a swarm of Beedrill came out and started to attack because of all the sound. "Come on out Charmeleon and use ember I need your help!" Kevin and his team of Charmeleon and Nidoran fight with all they got kept battling the swarm one after another. "What the hell just how many Beedrill are there." Just as Kevin thought he was going to lose the fight he seen a bolt of lighting hitting the Beedrill's. "Pikachu! that means Sam?!" "Yo Kevin you ok over there" "Yeah but something is going on with the Beedrill"

Just then all the fallen Beedrill get back up and all the Beedrill made a high pitch sound that made its way through the forest. When the sound was over Kevin and Sam felt the forest shake. Then right before their eyes they see a army of Weedle and Kakuna coming right at them. "Sam! let go lets run for it there is to many!" Kevin yelled as the fear running through his face. Just as Kevin and Sam were trying to make a run for it the Weedle and Kakuna use their string shot attacks making Kevin and Sam unable to move as their feet and legs are covered with the string. "Ok plan B go Machop." Sam yelled as he tossed the pokeball in the air. "You had a Machop this whole time and never sent him out !" "Sorry Kevin I wanted to surprise you with him next time we battled." Sam smiled as he looked at Kevin. "Charmeleon Nidoran we need to team up with Sam and his Pikachu and Machop" "Charmeleon use metal claw and help me get out of this string." As Charmeleon is helping Kevin and sam out a group of Beedrill attacked them. Kevin and Sam's Nidoran and Machop took the hit of the Beedrill's Twineedle attack that sent both of them flying and Machop poisoned. After the attack a group Weedle and Kakuna attacked Kevin and Sam with poison sting hitting them in the arm and chest. Sams Pikachu tried to fight them off using Thunderbolt as Charmeleon used Ember trying to help. While the two of them are trying to defend their masters three Beedrill's sneak by and try to attack the hurt and defenseless Kevin and hit them one more time with a Twineedle attack just then the Beedrill's stop the attack to hear a loud noise from Nidoran and Machop as they glow blue and evolve into Nidorina who attacks the Beedrill's with Thunderbolt and Machoke using Karate Chop.

Then Charmeleon looks at Kevin and seen that he was getting worse from the attack to the chest Charmeleon got angry and attacked all the Beedrill with a huge Flamethrower attack. From outside the forest the rest of the group seen the flames coming from within the forest and they go rushing in to make sure their fellow friends are ok. At last Ash, Brittany , Kelsey and Gary were at Kevin and Sam with their pokemon fighting off the swarm of Weedle Kakuna and Beedrill and decided to send out their pokemon to help. "Go Eevee, use Shadow Ball Fearow come on out and use gust." Brittany yelled running over to Kevin. At the same time Ash and Kelsey yell"Go Ivysaur and use Razor Leaf." "Go Wartortle use Rapid Spin" Gary said to his partner. After 10 mins of everyone battling everyone managed to fight off the Beedrill and make them flee but just as the Beedrill were running away Kevin used the last of his energy to toss a pokeball at the biggest Beedrill before passing out cold. "KEVIN KEVIN WAKE UP" Brittany yelled if fear and anger. "Brittany I called officer Jenny she is on her way we have to take Kevin and sam out of the forest she will take us to Pewter city.

"Everyone return" the team said. Brittany went over to Charmeleon and Nidorina and asked them if she could put them back in their pokeballs as they both nodded. Right before they all took off Brittany grabed the pokeball the Kevin use on the Beedrill before helping the team get Kevin and Sam out. Ten mins later they make it out as officer Jenny rush's over and helps get Kevin and Sam in the car "Get in guys ill get your friends to the pokemon center in no time" officer Jenny said as the team gets in. The sirens go off as officer Jenny rushes to the pokecenter they just make it there as nurse Joy and her Chansey runs out with stretchers and rushs Kevin and Sam inside. "They will be fine Nurse Joy will take good care of them" officer Jenny said trying to calm everyone I have to go due take care" she said waving good bye.

Ash-Ivysaur

Brittany-Eevee, Fearow

Kelsey-Ivysaur, Caterpie (two not yet seen)

Kevin-Charmeleon Nidorina Beedrill

Gary-Wartortle

Sam-Pikachu Machoke


End file.
